


Whiterose Date Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Weiss stepped out of the limo she had rented for her and Ruby. Her silky red dress showing the curves of her body as she bent down and stretched her hand into the limo. On the other side, a small yet blushing reaper grasped the heiress’s hand. “Weiss… Are you sure you wanna do this? I really don’t mind going to, like, the movies, or a burger place, but... this?” As the young huntress in training stepped out of the back of the limo she was wearing a matching red dress, just a lighter shade.  
  
“Yes, Ruby. You told me you’ve never had Italian food and I love it! I want to introduce you to the taste.” She pulled her lover out of the limo fully and caught her in her arms. “Besides, I already got us the reservation and we are NOT going to miss it.” Happiness riddled her voice at the thought and anticipation of eating Italian food once more after almost a year without it. Getting a bit lost in the moment, Weiss simply held her little Rose and smiled as she ran her hand through her crimson hair. “Ruby… Thank you for coming with me tonight.”   
  
The young leader giggled and nodded to her lover. “Of course, Weiss. When you asked me out a month ago, there was no way I was going to pass up going on dates with you. Whether it be to the movies, to dinner, or even to one of those boring plays in the park. So…” Ruby placed a soft kiss onto the heiress’ cheek. Weiss blushed lightly.

 

“Boring…? I never knew you disliked them…” Weiss said as she walked into the restaurant, pulling Ruby along with her. The two walked up to the man at the podium.

 

“Eh, I never really cared for them, ya know? I prefer something a little more… action and adventure! Explosions and big fights and gushy romance scenes!” Ruby ranted and raved as the man silently showed them the way to their table. A window side with a beautiful view of the river that ran parallel to the restaurant. Expensive and fancy, the company owning the restaurant had paid for the river’s construction. They both sat down and picked up their respective menu.

 

“... Duly noted.” Weiss smiled. Her plans for the evening undoubtedly going to go over well. The waiter walked over and smiled professionally.

 

“And what can I get for you today?” He asked with a smile. Ruby looked over her menu.

 

“Um… What looks good, what… looks… good…” She mumbled to stall for time. She honestly couldn't understand what half of the menu items were. Half of them were in a different language it seemed. And so many types of cheese…

 

“She'll have the Potato Croquette to start and we’ll both have the Spezzantino di Manzo al Cioccolato as our meal.”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Coming right up. And to drink, I recommend a Villa Raiano Fiano Di Avellino, which is a red wine. Though my personal tastes for something sweet would be Roscato Rosso Dolce.” He kept a professional smile and tone as he kept his eyes on the two girls. “Would you like either of them?”

 

“Ruby has a sweet tooth, so let's go with the Roscato.” Weiss closed her menu with a light smile and took Ruby’s from her. “Thank you for the recommendation.”

 

“Of course, Ma’am. I’ll be right back with your bottle and it’ll be a few minutes on your entreé.” Taking the two menus, he left the two alone to themselves.

 

“Weiss...how did you? You could read the menu?!” The young leader seemed ecstatic and jealous of her date. “And your choice of wine… you didn’t have to pick based on my sweet tooth. If we can even drink it.”

 

“We can, Ruby. Don’t worry. And I have a bit of a sweet tooth as well.” She giggled quietly and smiled. “I grew up learning foreign languages from Winter.”

 

Ruby’s eyes lit up at Weiss’s confession. “Yang never taught me anything like that, but she’d always read to me and sing with me...and...and…she’d bake cookies for me!” Ruby confessed happily, finally having this moment to connect with Weiss.

 

As the date went on, the two lovers began telling stories of their childhood. Weiss telling stories of what she’d do with Winter whenever her parents were gone. The example that stood out the most was the summer between years at Beacon when Weiss visited her home. Winter had come home from a mission and the two had a bit of a fun with each other. The memories making the young heiress hot under the collar and excited about the night she had planned with Ruby.

 

Ruby’s stories were all about how her and Yang would play videos games together and bake cookies, tossing dough at each other and just making an overall mess of the kitchen. Hearing the story about Weiss and Winter in their yard made Ruby just as excited as it made Weiss. “Yang and I never did anything like that but… sometimes I do think about what it’d be like.”

 

“You find her beautiful too, Ruby? I’ve thought about asking Yang on a date but then on that special day you gave me that Valentine’s card with a blush that matched your cape… I knew you were the one for me.” Weiss smirked as she filled up Ruby’s glass with the last bit of wine. “And I haven’t once regretted my choice since I said yes to you.”

 

“You mean it, Weiss?! You don’t regret being my girlfriend? That… that…” The young leader began tearing up to the confession. “That means so much!” Wiping her tears away, the confession finally caught up with her. “Wait...you wanted to date Yang? Well you’ve had sex before. I never have, but maybe we could do something with Yang and Blake. Team bonding experience!” She bounced in her seat at the idea. Even if Blake disagreed with the idea, it could still help everyone become closer.

 

“Well that’s a good idea, Ruby. I like it.” The young heiress smiled and finished the wine in her glass. “But if you haven’t had sex before, then I’ll have to teach you. And you’ll like it.”

 

“Wait, what? You’re going to teach me how to have sex? Well… I certainly didn’t expect our date to turn into this but sure!” The thought of seeing her perfect girlfriend naked in bed under her sent chills along Ruby’s spine. Gentle neck kisses and nipple biting sent those feelings straight back down to her core. “Just...be patient with me tonight. I’ll do my best for you, Weiss.”  
  
“Of course, Ruby. There is no need to rush something like this. I plan to take it nice and slow and make sure we enjoy our time together. How does that sound?” A coy smile came to Weiss’s lips as she held her hand over the table to reach for Ruby’s.   
  
The young reaper didn’t hesitate to grab ahold of her girlfriend’s hand. “Thank you, Weiss. It means a lot.” The young girl stood up from the table with a smile before heading into the bathroom.   
  
Weiss stayed behind and paid for the bill, leaving an extra tip for the waiter. “Soon, I’ll be able to play with my sweet Rose like we’ve been talking about.” Taking a deep breath, the young heiress’s mind began racing throughout the plans for the night. A short limousine ride with a few kisses and teasing shared between the two and then finally a hotel room to spend the night in as the two make sweet love and enjoy each other to the best of their ability.   
  
As the little crimsonette came back from the bathroom, Weiss was waiting for her girlfriend by the exit, tapping her foot on the ground lightly. A light blush on her pale cheeks as she thought about her Ruby cuddling up to her and admitting her love.   
  
Ruby ran up to her blushing girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could without hurting the fragile girl. “Weiss! Ready to go? Sorry to keep you waiting…”   
  
“Oh it’s fine, Ruby. I called us a limo while you were in the bathroom and I’m just waiting on it.” She smiled softly and took ahold of her leader’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “We’re going to enjoy tonight.”   
  
Just as she said that, their limo pulled in front of the door and caused a few patrons to gawk at the fact someone would rent a limo ride just to leave an Italian restaurant. Though few knew that Weiss Schnee herself was in the premises and trying to impress her girlfriend as much as she could. Ruby darted out from the doorway, leaving behind a small flurry of petals between the door, Weiss, and the limo. Even after dating Weiss for a bit, the young girl barely had any experience riding in a limousine. It excited her to be in one for a second time in one night, and for the third time in her life.   
  
Taking her time to approach the vehicle, Weiss looked around her to the petals now falling to the ground and creating a semi-romantic pathway for anyone else on a date this evening.   
  
Once inside of their decorative ride for the night, Weiss told the driver where to take them. A hotel across the town that happened to be the fanciest and most expensive. “Take us to the Seven Deadly Sins, good sir.” Hearing the name, Ruby gasped and blushed deeply, having heard stories from Qrow about the hotel but nothing more than it being a really nice and expensive place to stay the night.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” The driver said in a pleased tone, raising the divider between him and the two girls.   
  
Once it was up, Ruby made her way to Weiss and squeezed her hand tight. “Weiss!” It almost sounded like she was begging not to go. “Are you sure you want to take me there? Qrow says it’s the most expensive hotel to stay in in Vale! I love you but I don’t want you to waste all of your money on me!” Ruby didn’t notice the slip of her tongue as she spoke, inadvertently telling Weiss more about her feelings than she wanted.   
  
“Ruby….you...love me?” Was all a flustered Weiss could get out before Ruby backed up and did her best to hide herself into the seats.   
  
“I didn’t mean to say that! I’m sorry! I… I was going to tell you but not until we woke up tomorrow and I-I-I…” Before she could say another word, Weiss sighed and kissed the back of Ruby’s neck, it being the only thing she could reach easily at this moment. As Ruby eeped, Weiss backed up and smiled.   
  
“I love you too, Ruby. That’s why I’m okay with spending my money on you. Small amount or large amount. It doesn’t matter as long as it’s for you. Besides, I want to spoil you tonight anyway.”   
  
Ruby turned to look at Weiss, both of their cheeks flaring an adorable shade of crimson. “Weiss...I don’t know what to say…”   
  
“You don’t have to say anything. Just let me take charge tonight and I promise we’ll both enjoy our time together.” Leaning in, Weiss placed a loving kiss upon Ruby’s lips and gently pushed her into the seat. It was only a matter of seconds before Ruby felt herself melting into Weiss and enjoying the long kiss the two shared. A soft gasp of pleasure left the leader’s lips as her teammate placed a hand on her still growing chest and gently squeezed.   
  
_She really is being gentle with me._ Ruby thought to herself as she pulled back from the kiss to watch as Weiss was slowly kissing down her neck, leaving a light trail of kisses from Ruby’s ear to her collarbone before going as far down her chest as she could. Unfortunately, Ruby’s clothing got in the way. Giving a soft, almost inaudible sigh, Weiss pulled down Ruby’s dress to expose just her breasts. It could easily be slipped back on before they get out. It was at least a twenty minute ride to the hotel. Watching her breasts bounce from the bumpy road the two were on, Ruby bit her lip to bite back a moan as she looked down to Weiss.   
  
The young heiress had her lips wrapped around her leader’s nipple, suckling and lightly biting the stiff nub. Pulling on it with her teeth, she could hear a quiet yelp from Ruby and felt the crimsonette’s soft hand on her head. Reaching down, she pulled up Ruby’s dress to expose her silk red panties, which held an increasingly large stain in the center from her growing arousal. “Who knew you’d enjoy it this much in the back of a limo!~” A light giggle left Weiss’ lips as she looked back up at Ruby. “We’re going to take the scenic route and make sure you really enjoy your time here. Or maybe we’ll pull over and let the driver watch you.” The teasing of both ideas only made the spot grow more, alongside the flush of Ruby’s cheeks. “Jeez, dolt. I didn’t know you were an exhibitionsist.”   
  
Ruby looked away from Weiss with a deep red tint on her cheeks. “I just….being seen with you, my lovely girlfriend, is just a dream come true. I don’t care who sees. As long as they see us together!” She looked back down at Weiss with a slight smile. “So… take me any way you want!”   
  
Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard. “Ruby...I… I don’t know what to say to that. I…” Her mind was drawing a blank at what to say to her teammate’s confession. “I’ll do everything I can to make you happy, Love.” She slipped her hand into Ruby’s panties, aiming to tease her slit. She ran her fingers along her lips to tease her entrance before plunging her middle finger deep into Ruby. The leader’s tight walls clenched around her finger as tight as they could. Weiss pulled on Ruby’s nipple enough to stretch her breast to the point of a slight pain. This elicited a sharp gasp from the younger girl as her back arched to accommodate for the pull. Weiss pulled away and put away the divider between the driver and the two girls. “So...it turns out my girlfriend would like you to watch us. So, pull over and watch us. Please?” She did her best so speak in a seductive tone with an innocent smile. “You can’t touch, but you can watch.”   
  
The driver nodded and pulled over. The couple was now only about ten minutes from their hotel. He sat back in the front and watched as Ruby panted heavily, leaning back into the chair. Breasts out, pussy wet, dress exposing her body. Weiss made her way up to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply, going back to fingering Ruby. Pumping her fingers in and out as quick as she could, eliciting louder and louder moans every second as Ruby's walls clamped down on Weiss’s fingers. Pump after pump, Weiss smiled and left trails of kisses and bites on Ruby’s neck and chest.   
  
Unfortunately, every few seconds as they were pulled over, car after car drove by and honked their horns for their own reasons. Giving a light sigh, the driver put the divider back up between them all and started up the vehicle. “I’ll get you to your hotel girls, but I’m not going to listen to this honking the entire time.”   
  
Weiss nodded and sat next to her date, helping Ruby get dressed again. The leader was a panting mess, eyes filled with an unsatisfied lust at the fact of having her moment with Weiss halted for now. Ten minutes to go. “Weiss, are we almost there?” Ruby asked, resting her head against her lover’s shoulder.   
  
“Almost, Ruby. Almost.” Weiss gently ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair. When the two lovebirds arrived at the hotel, they both got out. Ruby had a bit of trouble walking in her heels once again and her arousal was clearly not helping. Weiss paid the limo driver and smiled. “We’ll need a ride around 11 am tomorrow. Can I trust you to be the one to come pick us up?”   
  
“Of course, Ma’am! I hope you two beautiful ladies have a wonderful night. And thank you for the partial show.” With that, the driver took his leave and left the two to check in at the hotel.   
  
Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand and smiled, escorting her inside to the front desk. The heiress checked into their room and led her lover to their honeymoon suite on the fifth floor. Upon entering the room, Ruby rushed to the bed using her semblance and leaving behind a trail of rose petals from the doorway to the middle of a bed. The young girl bounced on the bed with a light giggle before remembering what was about to happen between her and Weiss. She stopped dead on the bed as Weiss made her way over. Her white heels clicking with every step as she approached, causing Ruby’s cheeks to turn as red as her panties tonight.   
  
“Well, Ruby you seem ready for tonight to continue. What do you say we do?” She took ahold of the sheet and pulled them out from under Ruby, forming a rope with them and tying Ruby’s hands above her head and to the headboard of the bed. She pulled Ruby’s dress off of her body and did her best to use that to tie Ruby’s ankle to the bottom of the bed to keep her from shaking so much. “Now Ruby, just relax and take it easy, okay?”   
  
Ruby nodded as she watched her dress be pulled off by Weiss, watching her partially nude body become exposed to her lover second by second. She never wore bras, so her breasts were exposed easily. Once her dress was fully off her body, all that remained were her quickly dampening red panties. “Weiss….hurry up… I feel so warm and, and…” She could feel her loins burning with a heat far more intense than she knew how to handle, her arousal leaving words a fever dream. Even if she thought she could, she was now restrained and unable to take care of it herself.   
  
Weiss undressed and crawled over Ruby’s body with a seductive smile. “Don’t worry, Ruby. Be patient and let me do this properly.” Adjusting Ruby’s panties to the side, the young heiress smiled and plunged her fingers back into Ruby’s core, her juices coating Weiss’s fingers. The young woman fingered her leader as fast as she could, faster than in the limo, causing Ruby to flush deeply and moan out as loud as she could. The leader was already being pushed over the edge as Weiss suckled on her nipple. The white haired girl kept her speed without giving Ruby pain just to make sure Ruby hovered on the edge of her orgasm without being able to reach it. She herself was growing wet as she pleasured her lover, but she knew tonight was about Ruby and not about her. Her control over Ruby’s orgasm would last as long as she wanted it to, but she didn’t want to make Ruby beg too much.   
  
“Weiss, please…” Ruby pleaded as she looked down at Weiss with a pleading tone. “Please, I need you to get me off… Let me cum, Weiss!” She pleaded with her girlfriend. Her core was burning with a passion that needed to be relieved as Weiss continued pounding away at her core with her fingers. Finally, after about ten minutes of constant begging, Weiss tugged hard on Ruby’s nipple, mixing pain with the overwhelming pleasure of the experience. Finally, she was pushed over the edge and able to achieve her orgasm. Clenching her walls around Weiss’s fingers Ruby released every ounce of her juices that she had contained in her, squirting onto Weiss’s stomach and thighs before panting and resting against the bed. “I love you, Weiss…”   
  
“I love you too, Ruby.”


End file.
